Nuestra pequeña, gran familia
by Curlies
Summary: MPREG GerIta. La historia de la nueva miembro de la familia, Bella. Y de como sus padres aprenderan a ser, exactamente eso, padres. Pero probablemente lo que será más difícil de controlar no será a Bella, sino a toda la familia. Una divertida y romántica historia.
1. Bella

Abrió los ojos. Aún los sentía muy pesados, pero su cuerpo ya deseaba despertar.

No podía moverse. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, estaba completamente dormido. Ya había sentido ese dolor de pesadez, como aquellas veces en las que el entrenamiento de Ludwig iba demasiado lejos y él quedaba totalmente adolorido por días… pero ésta vez era diferente. Se sentía aún más fuerte, un dolor casi intolerable, pero no tenía ganas de llorar.

Miró a su izquierda, tratando de alejar su vista de la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, la cual se encontraba sobre él, justo arriba de su cabeza.

-… Ca… pitán…- lo llamó al verlo ahí, sentado a su lado.

-Oh, ya despertaste – el alemán sonrió, feliz –Buenos días, Feliciano-

-…- se quedó durante unos segundos admirando aquella imagen. Rió -¿acaso… estoy muerto…?-

-¿Eh?-

-Porque… estás sonriendo… a pesar de que se me hizo tarde para el entrenamiento matutino…-

Ludwig rió

-Tonto. Hace meses que no tienes un entrenamiento matutino, ¿de qué hablas?-

-… Cierto- Feliciano seguía sonriendo.

Admiró las blancas paredes, la sencillez de aquella habitación. Pero buscó algo más con la mirada, en aquél cuarto de hospital.

-¿Dónde está…?- preguntó, curioso y preocupado a la vez

-Tranquilo. La enfermera la traerá dentro de poco-

-… ¿Está… bien…?-

-…- Ludwig notó el miedo en la voz del italiano y le regresó una sonrisa –Sí. Es una bebé fuerte y sana. Su tamaño y peso son perfectos-

Feliciano volvió a recostarse en las almohadas y miró al techo.

-Qué bien… es un alivio…-

Siendo un hombre, a Feliciano en verdad le asustaba que la bebé no pudiese desarrollarse bien. Era por eso que se le había quitado un gran peso de encima, ahora estaba más tranquilo. Su peor pesadilla no se había cumplido.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Oh, adelante-

Entró una mujer, de unos 25 años, de cabello y ojos castaños. Era una enfermera. Traía a la bebé en un moisés.

-Buenos días. Les traigo a la bebé. Ya la bañamos y vestimos, pero es hora de que coma- tras decir esto, le guiñó un ojo a Feliciano, para que éste comprendiera a qué se refería. Después de una reverencia, salió.

Feliciano había logrado guardar su compostura al verla entrando con su hija, pero en cuanto se fue, comenzó a rogarle a Ludwig.

-Dámela. Por favor, dámela, Ludwig. Quiero verla. Quiero conocerla-

-Sí, sí-

Ludwig fue hasta la bebé, con una cara seria, pero con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Él también estaba emocionado. Él tampoco la había visto aún. En estos momentos estaba a punto de conocer a su hija.

-La tomó en brazos, con mucho cuidado, la bebé se veía tranquila, feliz- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Era papá. Se había convertido en papá y en estos momentos tomaba por primera vez a su hija en brazos.

Ludwig se dirigió hacia Feliciano, quien aún seguía acostado en la cama, el dolor de la cesárea le impedía moverse.

Mientras lo veía acercarse, Feliciano grabó ese momento en su mente. Aquél momento en el que veía juntos a los dos seres que más amaba en este mundo. Al hombre que le había dado todo y a la pequeña criatura por la que lo dejaría todo.

Ludwig llegó hasta él y le dio a la pequeña. Feliciano la tomó con cuidado y con el miedo que cualquier madre o padre siente la primera vez que toma a su hijo en brazos. Con aquél miedo de hacer algo mal y lastimarlo o no saber cómo tomarlo y que el bebé comience a llorar.

Logró recordar las clases que sus amigos, Arthur y Francis, le dieron y la tomó cómo era debido.

La admiró durante unos momentos.

Su cabeza estaba casi calva, pero lograban verse unos delgados cabellos pelirrojos. Hizo una mueca. No era que no le gustara que fuera pelirroja, ni mucho menos por eso iba a quererla menos, pero él en verdad deseaba que su pequeña se pareciera al padre.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-… Su cabello es como el mío…- respondió Feliciano

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Es hermosa. Tu cabello me encanta. Yo quería que ella se pareciera a ti-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Entonces es tu culpa?-

-¿"M-mi culpa"?-

-Porque yo quería que ella se pareciera a ti. Pero si tú deseaste que se pareciera a mí y lo hace, entonces es tu culpa-

-…No me culpes a mí, es culpa de la genética…-

La pequeña se retorció un poco en los brazos de su "madre", se había despertado con el ruido.

Tanto Ludwig como Feliciano la miraron.

La niñita abrió sus ojitos lentamente. Sus ojos eran claros, como el cielo.

-¿Ya estás contento?- preguntó Ludwig, sonriendo

Feliciano no contestó, solo se quedó con una enorme y boba sonrisa, admirando los hermosos ojos de su hija.

De repente, los ojos de la pequeña se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Woah! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿La asustamos?!- algo tan repentino sorprendió a Feliciano, quien pegó un brinco –Oh, perdona linda. No hay nada que temer. Somos mamá y papá, ¿ves? ¿No nos reconoces?- comenzó a hablarle

-Debe tener hambre-

-¿Eh?-

-… Es que… tu lloras igual cuando tienes hambre…-se sonrojó el rubio

-Ah… o-okay… ¿y el biberón…?-

-… Bromeas, ¿cierto?- dijo Ludwig con cara de asustado

-¿Huh?-

-… ¿Quién te dijo que a los bebés recién nacidos se les daba biberón…?-

-¿Eh? ¿No es así? Bueno… eso me comentaron… Francis y Arthur… Ya sabes, ellos criaron a Alfred y a Matthew…-

Ludwig se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Umm… lamento ser yo el que te lo diga… pero… los recién nacidos beben leche de sus madres…-

-… ¿Qué…? Bueno, digo, eso ya lo sabía, pero… no soy una mujer… ¿De dónde rayos se supone que voy a sacar leche…?-

Ludwig se sonrojó.

-Hablé con Arthur… él dijo que… si funcionaría, si lo intentabas…-

-¿Eh?... ¡¿EHH?!-

-S-s-solo inténtalo-

-¡Pervertido! ¡Lo único que quieres es verme amamantando a un bebé!-

-¡No grites eso!-

Afortunadamente, el llanto de la bebé hacía que sus gritos casi no fueran escuchados.

-Sólo inténtalo, ¿quieres? O la bebé no parará de llorar- insistió Ludwig

Feliciano se sonrojó, pero estuvo de acuerdo, no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto?

Desabotonó como pudo su bata de hospital, por delante, hasta dejar su pecho descubierto. Acercó a la bebé y ésta de inmediato tomó el pezón en su boca y comenzó a succionar, como si fuera instintivo.

Sorpresivamente para Feliciano, la leche comenzó a fluir.

Estaba totalmente sonrojado, incapaz de mirar a Ludwig, sólo viendo como su pequeña se alimentaba.

-Te amo- escuchó que decía el alemán de repente.

Feliciano se sorprendió y lo miró. Ludwig no era muy bueno para expresarse y rara vez decía cosas como esa. Pero ésta vez lo había hecho. Le había dicho que lo amaba directamente, sin un queje de inseguridad o vergüenza en su voz.

-… ¿P-por qué dices eso tan repentinamente?-

Ludwig le sonrió y se acercó a él. A _ellos_. Besó a Feliciano con dulzura y después acarició con mucho cuidado la delicada cabeza de su niña.

-… Es hermosa…- dijo el rubio, ignorando la pregunta

-… Sí que lo es… Es _Bellissima_-

-… Bella… ese nombre es perfecto-

-¿Huh?-

-¿No te gusta? Significa "mujer hermosa" en italiano, ¿no?-

-… Sí… - Feliciano miró de nuevo a su pequeña y sonrió -… ¿Bella Beilschmidt?...-

-No suena mal-

Feliciano rió y miró con ternura a su amante. Volvieron a besarse.

…..

Bella continuó despierta aunque ya había terminado de comer. No hacía nada, realmente, simplemente estaba en los brazos de su madre.

El celular de Ludwig comenzó a sonar.

-¿_Ja_?- contestó éste –Oh, Kiku. Sí. Hmm… Sí, está bien. Claro, aquí estamos.- Y colgó en seco

-¿Kiku?-

-Ah, sí, vinieron a conocer a Bella-

-¿"Vinieron"?-

-Sí, bueno, todos-

Feliciano miró de nuevo a su pequeña, sonriendo

-Pronto conocerás a tu nueva familia, Bella. Vas a amarlos mucho-

De repente, la puerta se abrió de un golpe. Literalmente, Lovino había pateado la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Si mi sobrina es tan fea como tú, voy a matarte, idiota patatas!-

-Hola hermano- lo saludó Feli, con la bebé aún en brazos.

Lovino ignoró por completo lo que le había dicho la nueva madre y había ido directamente a ver a su sobrina.

-… Bueno… definitivamente tiene sangre Vargas corriendo por sus venas. Tienes suerte de que no haya salido a ti, macho patatas-

-¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Dónde se encuentra la nueva sobrina del asombroso yo?!- ésta vez el segundo tío, más ruidoso que el primero, entró a escena

-¡Señor, aquí no se permiten mascotas!- gritaba una enfermera en el fondo, tratando de parar a Gilbert y convencerlo de sacar a Gilbird, aquella linda ave amarilla que siempre estaba en su cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que es ella! ¡Es preciosa! ¡Digna de ser considerada mi sobrina!- Gilbert se acercó a Bella y le acarició una mejilla

Lovino golpeó su mano e impidió que siguiera tocándola

-¡No le pingas una mano encima! ¡Ella es mi sobrina! ¡Y no permitiré que se le pegué lo salvaje de los alemanes!-

-¡¿Hah?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡Ella también tiene sangre alemana corriendo por sus venas, estúpido italiano!-

-Umm… Gilbert-san, Lovino-san…- Kiku, quien acababa de entrar, trató de detenerlos, sin lograr mucho.

-Hola, Kiku- lo saludó Feliciano

-Ah, hola, Feliciano-kun- y tras saludar cortésmente volvió a lo que hacía antes

-H-hola-

-_Bonjour_-

-B-buenos dí-

-¡Ahahaha! ¡¿Dónde está la bebé?!-

Arthur, Francis, Matthew y Alfred entraron a la habitación al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro se acercaron a admirar a la recién nacida, pero, de nuevo, Lovino se puso en medio.

-¡Aléjense todos de ella! ¡Mi sobrina crecerá y será educada como una perfecta italiana!-

-¡¿Y qué tienen de "perfectos" los italianos?!- le gritó Gilbert

-¡Argh! ¡Otra vez tú!- Lovino volvió a lanzársele a Gilbert y ambos habían regresado a su inicial pelea

-Dios, en verdad, están en un hospital- los regañó Arthur

-Pero que mal educados son, ustedes dos- siguió Francis

-Ch-chicos… no creo que éste sea un buen momento para-

-¡Ajajajajaja! ¡No peleen! ¡Jajajaja!- gritó Alfred, interrumpiendo a Matthew

-…Cómo dije… las mascotas no están permitidas en el hospital…- susurraba desde la puerta la enfermera, ésta vez refiriéndose al Kumajirou, parecía ya haberse dado por vencida.

-Ni hao-

-Holaaa-

-Feliii, muchas felicidades-

-Hmm… Fe… licidades…-

Ahora habían entrado, en orden, Yao, Antonio, Elizabeta y Roderich

-Waa, que hermosa bebé, aru-

-Sin duda es preciosa- siguió el español

-Se parece tanto a ti, Feli- dijo con alegría la húngara

-Se convertirá en una hermosa dama- dijo Roderich

-Muchas gracias- contestó Feliciano

-¡Ah! ¡Chicos, cálmense ya, aru!- fue a regañarlos Yao

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, qué sucede? ¿Por qué pelean?- Antonio también se unió

-¡Urgh! ¡Gilbert! ¡Santo cielo!- Elizabeta fue para tratar de detenerlo

-En verdad, ¡todos son unos maleducados! ¡Compórtense como se deben en un hospital!- pero nadie le había hecho caso al austríaco y se había terminado uniendo a la riña.

-A pesar de que todos están aquí…- susurró Feliciano, con una gotita saliéndole

Bella miraba con curiosidad la disputa que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojitos.

-Urgh….- Feliciano miró a Ludwig tras escucharlo gruñir entre dientes.

-¿Lud?-

El susodicho se puso de pie y caminó furioso hasta el lugar de la pelea.

-**¡SILENCIO!**- gritó y todos callaron -¡ESTÁN EN UN HOSPITAL! ¡HAY GENTE AQUÍ ENFERMA! ¡TODOS PARECEN HABER OLVIDADO SU MOTIVO ACTUAL PARA ESTAR AQUÍ HOY Y COMENZARON A CENTRARSE EN USTEDES MISMOS! ¡DEJEN DE DARLE UNA MALA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN A MI HIJA!-

Todos se quedaron completamente inmóviles, como si estuvieran asustados o estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que el alemán decía.

Aún en los brazos de su madre, Bella comenzó a reír. Todos la miraron y sonrieron con ella.

…..

Tras entregar sus regalos a la nueva bebé, comenzaron a irse. Poco a poco la habitación se iba quedando más vacía. Matthew y Gilbert habían sido los primeros en irse… mejor dicho, en ser corridos. Las enfermeras terminaron llamando a seguridad para sacarlos de ahí.

Los últimos fueron Lovino y Antonio.

-Adiós, Bella. Oh, eres tan hermosa- le decía Antonio –Cuando crezcas cásate con el tío Antonio, ¿sí?-

Lovino lo golpeó.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, bastardo pervertido!

-Jaja, era una broma, una broma- dijo Antonio

-Tch. Bueno, ya nos vamos. Ciao-

-Sí, cuídense, hermano, Antonio-

-Hasta la vista, Feli, Ludwig, pequeña Bella-

-Adiós- dijo secamente Ludwig

-Ni creas que te he aceptado como cuñado o padre de mi sobrina, estúpido macho patatas- le dijo Lovino y se fue, azotando la puerta.

-… Pero… Si es MI hija…-

Feliciano rió.

-Vaya que te tocó nacer en una familia extraña, Bella-

La susodicha ya se había quedado dormida. No importaba todo el escándalo que había, ella no dejaba pasar su hora de la siesta. Ludwig sonrió al notar cuanto se parecía a cierto italiano.

-Pero puedes confiar en ellos- le Ludwig a la bebé –Te amarán y te protegerán. Así que, crece y se fuerte para poder protegerlos tu también…-


	2. Pide un deseo

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UN "FLASHBACK", ES DECIR, ALGO QUE YA SUCEDIÓ. NO ESTÁ EN EL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LA HISTORIA ACTUAL Y EXPLICA CÓMO FUE QUE FELICIANO SE EMBARAZÓ ^^ (Y, lo siento, no soy buena para el lemon, así que no habrá escenas fuertes en éste fanfic, pero si habrá sexo XD… ya entenderán!)**

-¿Un deseo?- preguntó el italiano.

-Sí, bueno… lamento olvidar tu cumpleaños, por eso, deseo concederte un deseo- respondió Arthur

Estaban en un restaurante, tomando té.

-Hmm… ¿c-cualquier cosa está bien…?-

-Sí, cualquier cosa. Bueno, no puedo revivir a nadie ni hacer que alguien se enamore de ti, reglas de la magia… se supone que tampoco puedo matar a nadie, pero realmente no necesito magia para hacer eso, así que…-

-Pues… hay… algo que deseo…-

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué es?-

-Verás… hace tiempo que estoy saliendo con Ludwig… aunque aún no lo hemos hecho oficial…-

-Bueno, es de sorprender, realmente… por la forma en la que actúan cuando están juntos, en verdad me sorprenderían que no fueran "nada"- comentó el inglés, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

-… Y… pues… hace poco comencé a preguntarme… "¿qué sigue?"…-

-¿Huh?- Arthur, sin dejar de beber, levantó una ceja, curioso.

-Digo, hace tiempo que tenemos sexo, oh, y el sexo no está nada mal, en realidad-

Arthur escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca.

-R-realmente no me interesa saberlo, gracias…- dijo, con un tic en el ojo derecho

-Pero… "¿qué hay después?"… Digo, si yo fuera un mujer, creo que ya nos habríamos casado y tendríamos hijos, yo haría cualquier cosa por él… pero… no podemos hacer eso… por eso siento que hay algo que falta en nuestra relación…-

Arthur le sonrió.

-Entiendo- le dijo

-¿Eh?-

-Comprendo exactamente lo que deseas. No te preocupes, Feli, yo voy a cumplirlo-

-¿E-en verdad puedes hacer eso?-

-Por supuesto, soy muy poderoso. Ahora, cierra los ojos- le dijo

Feliciano hizo caso y Arthur sacó su varita mágica de su abrigo. La agitó sobre Feliciano un par de veces, concentrándose en lo que quería cumplir y después la volvió a guardar en su abrigo.

-Listo-

-¿Eh? ¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el pelirrojo, destapándose los ojos

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un sacrificio o algo? Eso ya no se usa hoy en día, incluso la magia se ha modernizado-

-Ah... Ya veo…- dijo Feliciano

-Bueno, eso es todo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que me voy. Adiós, Feli. Ah, y, recuerda avisarme cuando tu deseo se cumpla, quiero ser el primero en saber que mis poderes no han envejecido-

-S-sí… gracias, Arthur-

El inglés sonrió y se fue.

Feliciano se quedó unos momentos parado… ¿acaso Arthur le había jugado una broma? No era 1 de Abril, ¿cierto? No, no, su cumpleaños había sido ayer.

Suspiró.

Bueno, sólo quedaba confiar en Arthur, él no parecía de la clase personas que juega esa clase de bromas, ¿verdad?

Ah, espera un segundo. Entonces, si su magia era real… eso significaba que su deseo SI se cumpliría. Sonrió. No podía esperar para que se cumpliera… no podía esperar para que su deseo de que Ludwig le pidiera matrimonio se realizara…

…..

-Ya llegué- dijo Feliciano, entrando a casa

-Ah, bienvenido- le recibió Ludwig

-Hmm, huele delicioso, capitán-

-S-sólo es wurst… Ve a sentarte, ya terminé de cocinar. Cenemos juntos-

-¡Okay!-

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Bueno… nada parecía fuera de lugar… Oh, claro, lo había olvidado, Ludwig era una persona seria y tímida. No sería muy "de él" preparar una cena romántica, o invitarlo a algún lugar elegante o… ¿qué otras ocasiones son buenas para pedirle matrimonio a alguien…?

-¿Y de qué hablabas con Arthur? Se tomaron su tiempo…- preguntó Ludwig, sirviéndole la cena

-Ah, Arthur quería disculparse por haber olvidado mi cumpleaños-

-Hmm… bueno, con mi hermano y Francis borrachos nos bastó…-

Feliciano rió al recordar como aquellos dos habían quedado completamente ebrios.

… Esa misma madrugada les habían llamado de la policía para informarle a Ludwig que los habían detenido por caminar desnudos por la calle…

"¿Huh? ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?" había preguntado Gilbert, una vez que Ludwig había ido a pagar sus fianzas, a las 5 de la mañana

"Oh, no de nuevo" había comentado Francis

-Provecho- dijo Feliciano, empezando a comer.

Ludwig también comía en silencio.

-Hey, Feliciano- dijo de repente, dejando de comer

-¡¿S-si?!- preguntó Feliciano, emocionado

-… ¿Me… pasas las papas…?- dijo el otro, sorprendido por la extraña reacción del italiano

-Ah… sí, claro, aquí tienes- respondió, desilusionado

-… ¿Seguro que estás bien…?-

-Sí, sí, no es nada-

Y así terminó la cena.

Feliciano se veía bastante decaído, decepcionado.

-Okay, te escucho, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Ludwig, lavando los platos, mientras Feliciano veía la tele.

-… Nada…- respondió el otro, sin ganas

-Suenas decaído-

-… Tal vez lo estoy…-

-…Ehmm… ¿puedo saber la razón?-

-…No…-

Ludwig apareció detrás de él y le quitó el control de las manos. Apagó la tele. Después se acercó a Feliciano y lo besó.

-¿L-Ludwig…?-

-Bueno, yo sé de algo que te animará-

Lo besó de nuevo. Lo tomó de las manos y gentilmente lo llevó hasta la habitación. Lo depositó en la cama y volvió a besarlo y tocarlo.

Ahí, esa misma noche, en esa cama que ya sabía su secreto tras haberlo presenciado tantas veces, Ludwig le hizo el amor a Feliciano.

…..

Se despertó con náuseas.

Miraba al techo, mientras se sostenía la cabeza. Estaba muy mareado por alguna razón.

Ludwig salió del baño, con una toalla en la cintura y su musculoso torso desnudo.

-Ah, buenos días-

Feliciano no respondió, luchaba por no vomitar.

-… ¿Feliciano…?-

El italiano no aguantó más y corrió hasta el baño, aún desnudo, hizo a un lado a Ludwig y fue hasta el escusado, dejando ir lo último que había comido.

-Wow, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ludwig, preocupado

Feliciano volvió a sostener su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas.

-Algo parece haberte caído mal. Bueno, a mí no me pasó nada por la cena de ayer…- dijo el alemán, tratando de recordar que podría haber sido –Tal vez ése extraño pastel que trajo Alfred para tu cumpleaños esté haciendo efecto… digo, ya que yo no comí-

-… Sí… probablemente…- susurró Feliciano con dificultad

-Bueno, ¿quieres bajar a desayunar?-

Feliciano volvió a vomitar, sólo pensando en comida.

-Okay… te traeré algo de suero y galletas saladas. Hoy te quedarás en cama- y, tras ponerse unos pantalones, salió del cuarto

Feliciano, tras haber vaciado su estómago completo, regresó a la cama con dificultad y se quedó mirando al techo.

…..

-¿Hola? ¿Kiku?- preguntó Ludwig, hablando por teléfono

-Ludwig-san, buenos días. ¿Sucede algo?-

-Ah, sí, bueno, buenos días. Oye, llamaba para preguntarte, ¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Eh? Sí, yo estoy perfectamente bien, ¿hay algún problema, Ludwig-san?- preguntó el japonés del otro lado de la línea, curioso

-Pues, verás, Feliciano está enfermo del estómago y me preguntaba si no sería aquél pastel fucsia que llevó Alfred a la fiesta el otro día… ya sabes, tenía un color muy extraño… Yo no lo comí, por eso te llamé-

-Ah, es cierto, yo comí de aquél pastel de color tan extravagante. Pues, yo me encuentro en buenas condiciones. Quizás haya sido algo más lo que enfermó a Feliciano-kun –

-Sí… tal vez… Bueno, gracias, Kiku. Hasta luego-

-Sí, nos vemos, Ludwig-san y espero que Feliciano-kun se recupere pronto-

-S-sí…-

Y ambos colgaron.

Había algo que le preocupaba a Ludwig…

…..

-¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Cómo que mi hermano está enfermo?! ¡No me importa, maldita sea! ¡Sólo pásamelo!-

-T-te digo que está durmiendo… no se siente bien del estómago…-

Ludwig se rascaba la cabeza, en verdad era muy difícil lidiar con el mayor de los hermanos Vargas.

-¡De seguro fue algo que le diste, bastardo! ¡Yo sabía que ustedes los germánicos no traían nada bueno!-

-He-hey, no me eches la culpa a mí… incluso a mí se me hace imposible vigilar su dieta las 24 horas del día…-

-¡Maldición! ¡No sé cómo pude dejarme convencer por él para que se fuera de vacaciones a tu casa! ¡Olvídalo! ¡En estos momentos estoy programando un vuelo! ¡Más te vale ir a recogerme al aeropuerto a las 4, imbécil!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Vas a venir hasta Alemania solo para llevarte a tu hermano?! ¡Te digo que él está bien! De todas formas, no creo que sea una muy buena experiencia llevártelo en un avión hasta Italia en las condiciones en las que está-

-¿Huh? ¿Lovi, vas a ir a Alemania?- se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono a Antonio

-¡Gah! ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!-

-¡Waa! ¡Qué divertido! ¡Yo también quiero ir!-

-¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Mi hermano está enfermo y sólo voy a recogerlo!-

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Feli está enfermo?!-

Después de eso último, Ludwig sólo alcanzó a entender unos "¡Suéltame, bastardo!" "¡Feliiii!" "¡No voy a llevarte!" y la llamada de cortó.

-… ¿Qué fue eso…?- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio

-Capitán- lo llamó Feliciano, entrando a la sala con algo de dificultad

-¿Eh? Regresa a la cama, estás enfermo-

-Me siento mejor… es sólo que… bueno, ya que se me pasó el mareo, en verdad me dio hambre. Mi estómago está completamente vacío-

-¡Ah! Sí, voy a hacerte algo ligero de desayunar- y se levantó a la cocina y comenzó a sacar cosas

-¿Pasta?-

-La pasta no es ligera-

-¿Pizza?-

-Sólo voy a darte unas galletas saladas y jamón…-

-…- Feliciano hizo un pequeño puchero

-Hey- lo llamó Ludwig –Estoy tratando de encontrar la causa del problema-

-Ya pasó, sólo déjalo…-

-No, depende de que haya sido, hay que ver cómo te afectaría. Si solamente fue algo que te cayó pesado, el descanso te curará. Pero si comiste algo echado a perder, entonces puede ser más peligroso y depende de que haya sido el peligro puede aumentar-

-Waa, que complicado. Me siento mucho mejor, así que no creo que haya problema-

-Ayer que saliste con Arthur, ¿comiste algo?-

-¿"Algo"? Bueno… sólo tomamos té… ¡Ah! Cierto, comimos unas galletas que pedimos en el lugar-

-Puede haber sido eso, llamaré a Arthur para ver cómo se encuentra él-

Ludwig le dio un plato con unas galletas y tres rollos de jamón. Feliciano se le quedó viendo al plato como si se tratara de algo raro. "Bueno, se trata de alguien con paladar _Gourmet, _no puedo estar seguro de que vaya a comer algo de tan baja calidad" pensó el alemán

Pero, inesperadamente, Feliciano comenzó a comer sin quejarse. Ludwig sonrió, eso le ayudaría a su estómago. Después volvió a buscar el teléfono.

-¿Si?- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea

-¿Arthur?-

-Ah, ¿Ludwig? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Quería saber… ¿estás enfermo…?-

-¿Eh? ¿Enfermo? ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Un insulto?-

-¿Qué? No, no, no. Es sólo que, bueno, Feliciano despertó hoy con náuseas, pero no entiendo que fue lo que pudo pasarle, por eso quise hablarte, para verificar si no había sido algo que ambos comieron ayer-

-¿Eh? ¿Náuseas? Ya veo- el inglés parecía feliz –Voy para allá-

-¡¿P-para acá?! ¿Ahora mismo?-

-Sí, bueno, mi vuelo a Londres sale hasta mañana, así que tengo tiempo libre-

-¿Huh? ¿Pero por qué vienes?-

-Tú sabes. Por lo del…- se quedó callado. Lo más probable era que Feliciano no quisiera darle la noticia aún, y él no pensaba arruinarla –P-para cuidarlo. Ya sabes, si fue algo que le di de comer, entonces me siento culpable. No te preocupes, crié a Alfred, sé como se curan los malestares estomacales-

-Ah… ya veo… está bien, entonces-

Colgó con él.

-¿Qué dijo Arthur?- preguntó Feliciano, quien ya había arrasado con la comida del plato.

-Viene para acá-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Está él bien?-

-Bueno… lo más probable es que sí haya sido lo que ambos comieron ayer… pero olvidaba que el estómago de Arthur ya debe estar acostumbrado a esa clase de comida… así que seguramente a él no le pasó lo mismo que a ti. Además, bueno, recordemos que él cuidó de Alfred cuando éste era pequeño. Ya sabe muchos métodos para dolores estomacales-

-… Bueno, tiene sentido…- respondió él otro. Se levantó de su asiento de lo más normal y se dirigió a la cocina. Prendió la estufa.

-Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué crees que haces? Regresa a la cama, sigues enfermo- le apagó la estufa y lo comenzó a llevar a la habitación.

-¿Ehh? Pero aún tengo hambre-

-No es bueno comer mucho en tu condición actual-

-Me siento bie- -soltó la mano de Ludwig y corrió al baño más cercano

-… ¿Ves…?- susurró el otro

…..

Arthur llegó a la casa, Ludwig estaba en la sala, esperándolo.

-Hola, y… ¿dónde está Feliciano?-

-Hola, está en la habitación- respondió Ludwig

-Bueno, entonces voy para allá. Ah, será mejor si tú te quedas aquí- le dijo al ver cómo el alemán se levantaba de su asiento con el propósito de acompañarlo

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, bueno, en realidad me pones algo nervioso… tú sabes… con tu… tamaño… así que…-

-… ¿De… acuerdo?- dijo Ludwig

-_Thank you_- y se fue al cuarto principal.

Arthur entró a la habitación, donde se encontraba Feliciano viendo la televisión del cuarto.

-Arthur, _ciao_- lo saludó el italiano

-Felicidades- sonrió Arthur, tras cerrar la puerta

-¿Huh? ¿"Felicidades"?-

-Ah. Me siento realmente bien. Parece ser que mis poderes aún funcionan a la perfección- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio

-Espera… ¿qué?-

-Tu deseo. Se volvió realidad-

-¿M-mi deseo?-

-Sí… él que me pediste ayer, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-… No entiendo… mi deseo aún no se ha cumplido…-

-Claro que sí. Los síntomas que tienes lo dicen-

-¿Síntomas? Espera, ¿éste es el precio que debo pagar por usar tu magia? Creí que habías dicho que los sacrificios ya no se usaban hoy en día-

-No, tonto. Bueno, en sí sufrir los 9 meses de embarazo ya son suficiente sacrificio…-

-… ¿Eh…?-

-Pero no te preocupes. Tú cuerpo se adaptará al bebé. Tu embarazo será como el de cualquier mujer normal. Claro, no esperes que te salgan pechos o algo así, no puedo cambiarte biológicamente-

-¿B-b-bebé?-

-Sí… un bebé. Eso fue lo que deseaste, ¿no?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Feliciano brincó de la cama.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡Eso no fue lo que yo desee!-

-¡¿Hah?! ¡Pero sí tu mismo dijiste que deseabas "lo que seguía después de eso"!-

-¡Me refería a qué quería que Ludwig me propusiera matrimonio!-

-¡¿Q-qué?! Oh, Dios… no, no, no. Esto está mal- Arthur se rascó la cabeza, desesperado

-¡¿Estoy embarazado?!- las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos

-E-espera, Feli, puedo arreglarlo-

-¡¿Cómo se supone que arreglas _esto_?!-

-Urgh… la magia no me permite matar a nadie… si ya hubiera nacido entonces no habría ningún problema, pero…-

-¡¿Matarlo?! ¡No te atrevas a matarlo!-

-¡¿Entonces que se supone que haga?!-

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!- estalló en llanto

Ludwig entró corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Feliciano?!-

-¿E-eh? N-no, y-yo nada- balbuceaba Arthur

-¡LUDWIG!- lloraba sin parar Feliciano

El susodicho fue a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo. ¿Qué pasó?-

Arthur se dejó caer al suelo. Rascándose la cabeza.

Dios, todo esto era un desastre…


	3. No lo he conocido, pero ya lo amo

Masajeó sus sienes.

No podía ser posible…

-Y… eso fue lo que pasó…- terminó Arthur

Tanto Arthur como Feliciano miraban al suelo. No se atrevían a encarar a Ludwig.

-… Es una broma, ¿cierto…?-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Haré algo al respecto! ¡No me odies!- Feliciano volvió a estallar en llanto

-N-no te odio- le dijo tranquilamente Ludwig –Esto solo fue… un error, ¿no? Puede solucionarse, ¿verdad?- miró a Arthur

-Urgh… bueno…- respondió el inglés, nervioso -… Mis poderes no me permiten matar a nadie… y, aunque está en contra de mis principios, conozco a unos doctores que podrían... ¡Por supuesto, yo pagaré todo, ya que fue mi error!-

Feliciano había dejado de llorar. Miraba al suelo, temblando.

-Hmm… Supongo que no queda de otra…- dijo Ludwig. Feliciano lo miró, aterrado.

-En ese caso haré la cita en cuanto llegue a Londres. Les llamaré cuando todo esté listo. Adiós- y salió

-Sí. Gracias, Arthur-

Ludwig cerró la puerta y se quedó parado mirando hacia aquél enorme rectángulo de madera.

Feliciano también estaba paralizado, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía miedo de lo que vendría ahora.

-Entonces… Arthur se encargará del resto. No hay nada de qué preocuparse…- comentó Ludwig, encaminándose a la habitación.

Feliciano lo detuvo.

-…Ludwig, yo…-

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?-

-… No… no es nada…- lo soltó y continuó mirando al suelo

-¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? Es normal, se te pasará. A decir verdad, me siento más tranquilo ahora que sabemos la causa de tus malestares-

-… sí…-

-… ¿Feliciano? ¿Qué sucede?- lo tomó del rostro con cariño y vio las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

En ese momento, aquél hermoso cuadro fue interrumpido por el celular de Ludwig. Éste soltó a Feliciano y tomó su celular.

-¿_Ja_?- contestó

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás, macho-patatas?!-

-Hola, Lud, ya llegamos- se escuchó a Antonio en el fondo

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?!- gritó sorprendido el alemán

-¡Llevamos media hora en el maldito aeropuerto! ¡¿Es así como tratas a tus invitados?! ¡Los alemanes son unos groseros!-

-¡E-esperen, ¿en verdad están aquí?!-

-¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡Te dije hoy en la mañana que vinieras a recogerme al aeropuerto a las 4 de la tarde, imbécil! ¡¿Es que acaso hay patatas en tu cerebro?!-

-Ah, hah, s-sí. Voy para allá-

Ludwig colgó y corrió por su abrigo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién era?-

-E-era tu hermano-

-¿Eh? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué…?-

-Está en Berlín-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!-

-Llamó en la mañana y le dije que estabas enfermo. Pensé que bromeaba cuando dijo que vendría a verte…-

-… Mi hermano si que tiene tiempo libre…-

-Iré a recogerlo al aeropuerto. Tú quédate aquí y descansa un rato-

-¿Eh? Pero me siento bien-

-No pienso llevarte hasta el aeropuerto si no puedes mantener una comida en tu estómago por más de 10 minutos-

-…- bueno, eso era cierto. Con su mareo, no era buena idea ir en coche aún…

Vio a Ludwig salir y se quedó un rato viendo hacia la puerta. Estaba confundido. No sabía qué hacer… No quería deshacerse del bebé, pero tampoco quería que naciera si éste le causaba problemas a Ludwig.

Acarició su estómago con tristeza.

-… Lo siento…- susurró

Alejó la mano con rapidez al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. No… El bebé desaparecería pronto… No debía de encariñarse con esa criatura…

… No podía…

.

-¡Feliiiii!-

-¡¿Dónde estás, estúpido hermano?!-

Antonio entró gritando a la casa tan pronto como llegó. Lovino había decidido por su propia cuenta manejar todo el camino del aeropuerto hasta la casa de Ludwig, como todo italiano lo haría… costándole una multa por exceso de velocidad al rubio. Ludwig se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de controlarse y no ahorcar a ambos.

Feliciano bajó al primer piso para recibirlos.

-Hermano, Antonio-

El español corrió y abrazó a Feliciano, Lovino se quedó detrás sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Feli? ¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Antonio

-S-sí. Me siento mucho mejor… no era necesario venir hasta acá sólo por mí…-

-Ohh, Feli, eso no es verdad, eres como un hermanito para mí- lo abrazó más fuerte –Iba a traerte unos deliciosos tomates, pero me los confiscaron en el avión-

-¡Por supuesto que te los confiscaron, idiota! ¡No puedes llevar esa clase de cosas en un vuelo internacional!- le gritó Lovino

-Ehhh, peor si era para una buena causaaa-

-Sí, sí, como sea- Lovino alejó a Antonio de su hermano –Bueno, si ya te sientes mejor, llévame a algún lugar-

-Ohh, cierto, ya que estoy aquí creo que pasaré a visitar a Gilbert- comentó Antonio

Lovino se llevó a Feliciano y Antonio se despidió de los demás y salió.

Ludwig se quedó solo en casa.

-… ¿Vinieron a ver como estaba Feliciano o vinieron a turistear por Alemania…?-

.

Los hermanos Vargas terminaron en un parque. Compraron un refresco y se sentaron juntos en una banca.

-… Feliciano…- Lovino lo llamó de pronto

-¿Qué pasa, hermano…?-

-… ¿Hasta cuándo estarás aquí? ¿En vedad te gusta tanto Berlín? ¿Qué hay aquí que no encuentres en Italia?- preguntó el mayor de los dos

-…- Feliciano miró hacia el parque. No podía culpar a su hermano por sentirse solo en aquella enorme casa. Era por eso que solía viajar a España cuando Feliciano iba a Alemania.

Mientras miraba hacia el parque, observó a un niño jugando en un columpio. La niña se mecía rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces. Se cayó de pronto. Feliciano se asustó al ver a la pequeña en el suelo, llorando. En ese momento su mamá llegó corriendo y le examinó la herida, mientras trataba de hacer que la pequeña dejara de llorar. El papá no tardó en llegar con una botella de agua y limpió su rodilla, donde estaba el raspón.

La niña se levantó, y regresó a jugar, como si nada hubiese pasado. La mujer y el hombre se abrazaron, mientras veían a la pequeña alejarse. Fue cuando Feliciano observó la panza de la mujer. Estaba embarazada, su esposo acarició el vientre y la besó con ternura.

Regresó la mirada a la niña, ella había encontrado una flor y corrió hacia una de las bancas y se la dio a dos ancianos que estaban ahí. Eran sus abuelos. Ambos, así de viejos, se tomaban de las manos y veían con amor a su pequeña nieta.

Feliciano no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

-… ¿F-Feliciano…?-

-… Ludwig…-

-¿Huh?-

-En Italia… no tengo a Ludwig, hermano…-

-… ¿A-a qué te refieres…? Él es sólo tu amigo… puedes hablar por teléfono con él… o mandarse cartas… es algo normal…-

-… Lo amo-

-… ¿Qué…?-

-Lo amo, hermano. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes…-

-E-espera un segundo… ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡No puedes decir simplemente "lo amo"!- su hermano había entrado en pánico, si algo odiaba, era a ese tipo.

-Lo amo tanto… ya no puedo estar sin él… cada segundo que pasa lo extraño… -

Lovino lo miró con horror

-… No me digas que… ustedes ya… ¿l-lo _hicieron_?...- preguntó, con vergüenza

-… Sí…- Feliciano se sonrojó. Le daba pena hablarle de su vida sexual a su hermano…

Lovino se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar con pasos fuertes de regreso a la casa.

-¡E-espera! ¡¿_Fratello_?!-

.

Ludwig había preparado algo de Wurst y Kuchen. Después de todo, los demás llegarían con hambre a casa. Preparó un poco más de la cuenta, sabiendo que los italianos comían mucho y que era muy probable que su hermano fuera a visitarlos.

Escuchó como la puerta era azotada.

-¡TÚ!- Lovino entró a la cocina, echando humo

-¡¿Q-q-qué sucede?!- preguntó Ludwig

-¡_Fratello_! ¡Cálmate, por favor! ¡No lastimes a Ludwig!- Feliciano entró tras su hermano y lo detuvo.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle _eso_ a mi hermano menor?! ¡Voy a golpearte, tonto macho patatas!-

-Ahh…- dijo Ludwig –Así que Feliciano ya te contó lo del embarazo…-

La cocina quedó en completo silencio.

-… ¿E-embarazo…?- susurró Lovino, confundido.

Miró a Feliciano, quién tenía un rostro indescriptible, lleno de vergüenza y miedo.

-… ¿Qué embarazo…? ¿A qué te refieres…?-

-...- Feliciano se quedó callado y miró a Ludwig -¡No se lo había dicho aún!-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Entonces a qué se refería cuando entró?!-

-¡Se refería al hecho de que somos amantes! ¡Aún no le cuento del bebé!-

-¡¿Haa?!-

Lovino sintió que se le iba el aire

-¿Qué bebé…? ¡¿De qué hablan?!-

Feliciano miró a su hermano, completamente sonrojado

-… Verás… yo… e-estoy esperando un hijo de Ludwig…-

Lovino se desmayó.

-¡¿HERMANO?!- lo sostuvo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Miró a Ludwig -¡¿Porqué tuviste que decirle lo del bebé?!-

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que no se refería a eso?! ¡Por la forma en la que entró supuse que era por eso!-

-¡Si él lo hubiera sabido habría entrado con una ametralladora!- de pronto, estalló en llanto -¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Cuando despierte va a matarnos! Ya sé, hay que mudarnos a Francia o a Inglaterra o a Rusia, a algún lugar al que mi hermano no iría nunca-

-¡No digas tonterías! Vamos a dejar que Lovino despierte y lo discutiremos como personas responsables y civilizadas-

-… Ugh… ¿quieres discutir como persona civilizada con mi hermano…?-

En ese momento, Lovino comenzó a parpadear. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se incorporó.

-¿Q-qué sucedió?- preguntó, confundido. Pero lo recordó enseguida -¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Tú, maldito macho patatero de mierda!- trató de lanzarse encima de él, pero Feliciano lo detuvo -¡Voy a pagarle a toda la maldita mafia para que te desaparezcan, pedazo de…!-

-¡Hermano! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!-

-¡Olvida el sexo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a embarazarlo?!-

-Si ese es el problema, entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte. No va a tenerlo-

Lovino se quedó paralizado y pudo sentir las manos de su hermano temblar.

-¿Vas a abortarlo?- miró a Feliciano, mientras éste, con ojos vidriosos asentía

-… Eso es lo mejor…- susurró el otro

-… Tú…-

-¡FELI! ¡¿YA ESTÁS MEJOR?! ¡ME DIJERON QUE ESTABAS ENFERMO!- Gilbert entró corriendo y abrazó a Feliciano. Antonio se quedó atrás, en la puerta

-S-sí, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias-

-Maldito, no te le acerques tanto- Lovino lo alejó de las manos del albino -¡Ven conmigo!- le dijo a su hermano y lo jaló de la muñeca, sacándolo de la casa

-H-hey, ¿a dónde van?- preguntó Gilbert

Pero Lovino no contestó, se fue y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Arrastró a Feliciano de nuevo hasta el parque, ya era un poco tarde, así que casi no había gente ya. Se sentaron en una banca y le tomó las manos.

-¿Porqué temblaste cuando Ludwig dijo lo del aborto?- fue directo al grano

-… ¿Eh…? A-ahh… Bueno… pues… es una operación, ¿no?... Debe ser... dolorosa…-

-Si es eso, entonces también hay pastillas-

Feliciano bajó la cabeza y Lovino sintió sus manos temblar.

-… Tú… ¿quieres tenerlo…?- preguntó de pronto

Feliciano levantó la mirada, como si no supiera de que hablaba Lovino, pero al encontrarse con sus ojos, comenzó a llorar.

-…Es un hijo de Ludwig… no puedo simplemente… deshacerme de él y ya… como si fuera basura…-

-… ¿Ya se lo dijiste?-

-Por supuesto que no. Pero él estuvo de acuerdo cuando propusieron lo del aborto, así que…-

-… No puedo decirte que lo acepte de buena gana… Sabes que ese tipo no me agrada para nada… pero… sigue siendo un bebé…-

-… ¿Y si Ludwig me odia…?-

-Él no va a odiarte. Si en verdad sigue con alguien como tu, entonces en verdad debe de quererte mucho…- dijo lo último con una mueca de asco

El rostro de Feliciano se iluminó de nuevo. De alguna forma, eso sonaba como si su hermano les hubiera dado su consentimiento.

-… E-entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo con que forme una familia con Ludwig…?- preguntó, sólo para asegurarse que no había malinterpretado las palabras de su hermano

-¡Urgh! ¡Deja de decir su nombre! Sabes muy bien que detesto a ese tipo…-

Feliciano se exaltó por el volumen de la voz de su hermano, y después bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, se había equivocado al pensar eso de su hermano.

-… Pero…- susurró Lovino como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara, pero aún deseaba decírselo a Feliciano -… Tu… eres feliz con él, ¿no es cierto…?-

Feliciano lo miró con sorpresa y con algo de esperanza, pero Lovino se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-… Si tu eres feliz con él y deseas dar a luz a su hijo… entonces, ¿Qué importa lo que yo diga o piense?-

Las lágrimas volvieron a cumularse en sus ojos dorados…

-¿E-eh? ¡¿P-porqué estás llorando?!-

- L-lo siento… es… es culpa del embarazo… estoy demasiado sentimental…-

-¿Hah? Apenas tienes unos días, ¿no es demasiado pronto?-

-No lo sé… no sé nada sobre esto… estoy realmente asustado… no sé qué es lo que debería sentir o qué es lo que debería hacer…- decía con dificultad, con un nudo en la garganta -…pero… estoy feliz… gracias… gracias, hermano…-

Lovino suspiró y puso su mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo en un torpe intento de consolarlo mientras se sonrojaba, era la primera vez que hacia algo así.

-…Si… si ése idiota no te acepta… siempre puedes venirte a vivir conmigo…- su cuerpo temblaba nerviosamente. Su falta de experiencia en estas cosas era muy notable.

-… ¿Eh?...- volvió a llorar

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de llorar!-

Feliciano abrazó a su hermano con fuerza mientras reía

-Eso es… lo más dulce que me has dicho…- susurró, besando su mejilla y volviéndole a dar las gracias

.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!- se quejó Antonio

-Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, no hay necesidad de seguir en este horrible país- dijo Lovino, tomando su maleta

Para cuando regresaron a casa, Gilbert ya se había ido.

-Pero Loooviii, hace años que no venía a Alemania… todavía quiero ir a recorrer el lugar-

-Nada ha cambiado. Vámonos-

El italiano lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta la puerta, mientras el español seguía quejándose infantilmente.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que los lleve al aeropuerto?- le preguntó Ludwig, viendo como Lovino obligaba a Antonio a subir al taxi. La actitud poco demandante de Lovino era extraña.

-¡Ugh! ¡Como si quisiera estar contigo unos minutos más! ¡Qué bueno que me voy de aquí!- dijo él mayor de los Vargas.

"Bueno, eso ya sonaba más lógico" pensó Ludwig

Antes de irse, Feliciano fue con su hermano para despedirse.

-Dile lo que sientes- le dijo Lovino

-… sí… lo haré…-

-Y… no importa cuál sea su respuesta… puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-… sí… muchas gracias…-

Lovino sonrió

-No le diré nada a nadie, guardaré el secreto hasta que tú te decidas a contárselo a todos… Recuerda que, después de todo, aquél bebé sigue siendo parte de la familia…-

Feliciano le sonrió. Su hermano era realmente cariñoso ése día. Le tomó las manos y besó su mejilla.

-Claro. _Arrivederci, fratello_-

Y Lovino y Antonio se fueron.

Ludwig y Feliciano se quedaron completamente solos en la casa, en un silencio incómodo.

-… Ludwig…- le susurró el italiano

-¿?-

-… Acerca del bebé…-

-…-

-… Yo… ¡no quiero abortarlo!…- le dijo con seguridad, viéndolo a los ojos.

Ludwig se sorprendió mucho y parpadeó un par de veces.

-¡Quiero tener a este bebé! ¡Criarlo! ¡Consentirlo! ¡Verlo crecer! ¡Lamento si eso pueda causarte problemas! ¡Te amo! ¡Eres la persona a la que más he amado en toda mi vida! ¡P-por eso deseo dar a luz a tu hijo! ¡Si tú… si tú no lo quieres… entonces lo criaré por mi cuenta! ¡Si así lo deseas, nadie jamás sabrá que eres su padre!- habló muy rápidamente debido al nerviosismo que sentía. Estaba arriesgando su vida feliz junto al hombre al que amaba por un ser que aún no nacía, cuyo corazón aún no latía, que ni siquiera conocía ni sabía cómo era… y, por alguna razón, no se arrepentía… No pensaba echarse para atrás.

Ludwig soltó un suspiro.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Feliciano? No estamos hablando de una mascota, de la que, si te cansas, la regalas o la abandonas. Éste es un bebé. Es una gran responsabilidad… ¿Podrás con ella?-

-… No… no lo sé… en realidad tengo miedo… no sé cómo ser un… una madre… pero deseo intentarlo… jamás estuve tan asustado y al mismo tiempo tan seguro de algo… quiero tenerlo-

Ludwig se inclinó y besó su frente. Tomó sus manos.

-Es una responsabilidad muy grande… pero… si la dividimos entre los dos, podremos hacerlo…- le sonrió

¿Cuántas veces había llorado Feliciano en ése día? ¿Qué importaba? Lo había vuelto a hacer. Y si eran lágrimas de felicidad, entonces lloraría hasta que sus ojos se secaran. Abrazó a Ludwig y se besaron.

-Gracias…- susurró el pelirrojo

-… No… gracias a ti porque vas a darme una familia, Feli…-

Se miraron con amor. Ya no podían esperar. Querían conocer a su hijo lo más rápidamente posible. El embarazo sería algo difícil, pero estaban dispuestos a soportar los cambios de emociones, el hambre y todo lo que conllevara. Y eso solo sería el principio. Luego venía el verdadero desafío.

Pero tenían 9 meses para prepararse.

.

…

_Ludwig se quedó sólo en la casa._

_-… ¿Vinieron a ver como estaba Feliciano o vinieron a turistear por Alemania…?- comentó para sí mismo._

_Suspiró, aburrido. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Tal vez lo mejor era comenzar a hacer la comida…_

_El teléfono sonó._

_-¿Hola?- contestó Ludwig_

_-Ah, Ludwig, soy Arthur. Acabo de hablar con el doctor. Tiene libre el próximo mes, el día 14. Hay un vuelo que sale de Berlín a Londres el 13, pueden quedarse en mi casa, pero el doctor dijo que Feli no podría viajar hasta dentro de- -_

_-Arthur- Ludwig lo interrumpió_

_-¿?-_

_-Lamento decirte esto, ya que hiciste todos los arreglos… pero, ¿podrías cancelarlo?-_

_-¿Cance…larlo?-_

_-Sí… verás… quiero a ese bebé…-_

_-… Es el cuerpo de Feli…-_

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Y sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirle algo así… Pero… hablaré con él, lo convenceré. Si él no quiere al bebé, entonces le pediré que lo tenga y yo lo criaré aunque sea por mi cuenta… Ni siquiera ha nacido… y me enteré hace apenas unas horas… pero… siento que, por el simple hecho de estar dentro de Feli… ya lo amo… No puedo simplemente deshacerme de un hijo de él… -_

_-… De acuerdo… Pero Feli tiene la última palabra-_

_-… Gracias, Arthur…-_

_Ambos colgaron._


End file.
